


I know it would feel like, infinity

by aiienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Harry Styles, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, but like only a little angst really, ft a wise priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiienharry/pseuds/aiienharry
Summary: Harry and Louis get married in Vegas. It’s all Niall’s fault really.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	I know it would feel like, infinity

∞

It was Niall’s idea is the thing. Which is how things usually go actually, Niall gets an idea and then he talks them all into it and then they all go along with it until it’s time to do whatever wacky shit he has planned and then they all chicken out. It’s a constant cycle, but usually the things Niall wants to do involve a bet and a lot of alcohol. Like the time he dared Louis twenty quid to kiss Liam while they were drunk off peach pina colada’s and he chickened out when he saw Liam making out with Zayn on a couch tucked underneath the stairs at this party they were at. Or the time he dared Harry to dive naked into the ocean and Harry…actually did it but Harry is weird and they all love him and he’ll do whatever for a laugh so that’s that.

So Niall’s idea, his biggest one yet, is to go to Las Vegas. A strange place to visit if all you want to do is gamble away your money and probably end up sleeping outside because…well, you gambled away all of your money. At least that’s what Louis gathers from all the films he’s watched over the years about Vegas. 

And of course, the boys all agreed, planning out what they would do and how they would get there and even chipping in the money to get Liam a passport. They planned everything, all the microscope details that even Louis didn’t think of. Like what they would do after they got tired of gambling, an emergency plan in case one of them gets sick or missing. Everything, Harry even dragged Louis to some shops to buy sunscreen and a few new shirts for all of them. 

The things is, like what has been said before, Niall’s plan doesn’t always come into fruition, and honestly, this one should not have happened at all. But then Louis is calling his family to tell them he will be leaving the country for a week and that he will be back next Sunday, and then he’s packing all of his shit and making sure he doesn’t forget his passport. And then Harry is calling him asking if he should get a haircut before they leave and they both go in for a little trim. And then Louis is on a plane sat between Zayn and Liam which is pure torture, and then he’s in the hotel room that he’s sharing with Harry. And then he’s already wasted five quid or…dollars playing some random casino game that Zayn and Liam dragged him away to play.

It doesn’t set in that he is actually in Vegas until he’s sat between some beside random blonde girl watching Harry does karaoke. Niall and the rest of the boys on his right.

“What the fuck,” Louis turns to an equally drunk Niall, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and shouting in his ear. “Are we really in…America? In Las Vegas?” He burps before yelling again, “What the fuck?”

Niall turns his attention away from Harry and looks at Louis funny before his eyes get wide. He looks around wildly, touching at his chest and hair before looking at Louis with a big grin on his face. “Holy shit, why do you guys listen to me again?” And that’s actually a good question that Luis is too drunk to answer right now. They both turn their attention back on Harry who is actually doing a good job not swaying on his feet too much as he sings some random country song. And, Louis spoke too soon.

“Yeah, everyone knows someone who knows someone! Who thinks they're cooler than everybody else!” He sways his hips and shakes his head, almost falling but catching himself and giving a big smile for the audience. “Everyone sing…sing with me!” 

Louis would but his mind still hasn’t even fully set on the idea that they actually just up and went to a different country just like that, no one even protested or literally did anything to stop it…also, he has no fucking clue what the words are to this so he just mumbles along to the melody as loud as he can. 

∞

Waking up in the morning after pub hopping and generally being a drunk obnoxiously clingy fool is always a horrible way to wake up in the morning. The stomach pains and headache and general anger that he always feels after going so hard the night before that he basically doesn’t remember anything is…yeah, it’s bad. But waking up in a different country that doesn’t know what a full English is might be the worst way to wake up after a rager. 

Louis groans, keeping his crusty eyes shut and flipping around so he’s facing away from the window. He wants to kick the ass of whoever decided that leaving the damn curtains open was a bright idea, but then he’s inhaling a mouth full of hair and almost chokes. 

“What the…” He pries his eyes open and sees a snoring Harry right beside him. This is normal actually and raises no actual concern so Louis just flips over and goes right back to sleep. Anyways, there have been so many times where Louis has fallen asleep and woken up in the same bed with Harry that he actually could care less. Even if he is hogging all the blankets.

That is…until Louis feels something strange and tight wrapped around his finger. He peers one eye open and sees a ring with an infinity sign etched into it. Which…okay, so maybe Louis hit up the local bubble gum machine and popped a coin in to get one. He used to do it all the time as a kid, to the point where he had two cavities along with 2 random blue plastic rings and a gold necklace that his mum told him to never put on or his neck will turn green. Everything is fine, and he shuts his eyes and pretends not to think too much about it. But then Harry starts moving and then his arm is flopping onto Louis, and then Louis damns it all to hell and just wakes up and sees…oh. It’s the same silver ring on Harry’s finger with an infinity sign etched into it.

Louis stares at the rings for a long time, probably a bit too long, because Harry is stirring and waking up. He presses a big nasty kiss to Louis’ forehead and laughs when Louis pushes him away. 

“Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.” He says in his deep sleep ridden drawl, stretching his arms out and laying back down to cuddle Louis. “I’m more of a little spoon but I can work with this.” And then Louis gets a glips of the ring again and his heart nearly falls out of his ass.

“Harry,” He says slowly, all of the things he remembers seeing and reading about Vegas coming full circle. Specifically a genre of movies and that one Friends episode where… ”Harry, where did you get that ring?” Louis cringes at the sound of his voice breaking slightly. His throat is dry, and he can’t tell if it’s from the matching rings or from last night. 

Harry snorts and cuddles closer. “Louis, I literally have a bunch of rings. Usually, I get them at random vintage shops, or they’re gifted to me which…I mean you’ve given me rings before. Where did you get the-”

“No,” Louis bites out, his heart beating so loud he can hear it against his eardrums. “The new one…with the infinity symbol.”

Harry is silent for some time, unwrapping his arms from around Louis and more than likely checking about what Louis is talking about. “Oh…I don’t know whose this is. Maybe it’s Zayn’s?”

Louis sighs, sitting up in bed and shaking his head. “I…I can’t fucking believe this. The one idea of Niall’s I actually didn’t mind and this is what happens. What. The. Fuck.”

“Lou, what the fuck is going o- _oh_.” He pauses for a second, “You don’t think…” 

Louis looks to an equally shaken up Harry and laughs maniacally, “Yes, Harry. I do think actually,” Okay so maybe Louis is losing his mind but can you blame him? He just woke up married to his best friend which…thinking about that makes his heart go all wonky. And is that…butterflies in his stomach? 

Harry groans and stands up, pacing around, “No, I just…they can’t still do things like that can they? I mean it has to be a liability issue. Especially when we were so drunk? Maybe they just gave us the rings to get us out of there?”

Louis thinks about it for a second, tries to think about last night and the only thing that pops up is an image of him and Harry in white veils and Harry wearing that thing that goes around the bride’s leg. Both of them are holding fake flowers and their faces are as red as tomatoes as they grin at each other. “Oh my god…Oh fuck,” Alright so it actually happened, and now Louis is living in a Friends episode. Which…might mean Liam and Zayn might have gotten married last night or attempted too. 

Harry stops his pacing and looks at Louis. “Oh cmon, being married to me is not the worst thing _ever_ …” He looks off into space and then back to Louis with a grin on his face which means he’s going to make a shitty joke in 3…2…1, “I’m just sad I don’t even remember my wedding night,” He wiggles his eyes and Louis doesn’t find anything funny.

“I…alright so after I strangle Niall for getting us here in the first place, I’m strangling you and then we’re getting a divorce,” Louis says, getting up and putting on some random clothes. He turns back to a confused Harry. “Umm, why aren’t you dressed? We have to go get a divorce.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “First of all I’m taking a shower, second of all you’re wearing two different colored shoes and you look like you got hit by a bus.” He walks out of the room with his head held high. “Ugh, I can’t believe my husband wants to walk out of the door looking like a slob. Want to take a shower with me, husband?”

Louis stands frozen near the door, he can feel his eye twitch a little bit. “Okay so the plan is changing I’m strangling you first and then Niall and then I’ll divorce you.”

Louis hears the shower turn on and groans, flopping onto the bed until a wet Harry comes out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. He doesn’t pay Louis any mind as he dries himself off. “Please go shower so you can clear your head and then we can go eat something, and then we can get this sorted out. And then you can strangle, Niall. We’ve got a few hours before the breakfast buffet is over.” Harry points to the hotel clock.

Louis looks over and then at his phone. “Actually, the clock is wrong but whatever.” Louis gets up and actually listens, taking a shower and putting on clothes with shows that actually match before heading out with Harry. He feels…not better at all actually, and he knows it’s not the end of the world. Especially when they might not even be married and it was all just for show and photographs. Louis might have read somewhere that you actually can’t get married in Vegas…or maybe he just thought of that up to lessen his anxiety. 

Harry slips on his boots and a pair of sunglasses, handing a random matching pair to Louis. He takes them and slips them on. “Don’t know why we have to wear matching ones or ones at all but alright. Considering that we are actually inside right now and look like knobheads.” Louis mutters as they make it down to the front lobby. Harry ignores him and leads the way, but before they enter where the breakfast is being served he stops.

“Lets…not tell the boys right away,” He says.

Louis gives him a look, “What are you on about? Shouldn’t Niall know why I’m going to strangle him?”

Harry rolls his eyes but Louis can tell he’s trying hard not to smile. “Let’s just not make a big deal out of this. Lets head down to the chapel where we got married. I remember where we drank last night and it shouldn’t have been too far from there. Alright?”

Louis shrugs and goes along with it, and soon they are sat in front of an equally worn out Liam, Niall, and an…alright looking Zayn. “Did you even drink last night?” Louis asks

Zayn glares at him, “What do you think?” His voice sounds hoarse and strained, breaking at certain points which can only mean he might have gone a bit too hard at the karaoke last night. Harder than Harry. 

“Well…” Louis starts, “So how was everyone else’s night last night?” He kicks Niall’s shin just because Louis maybe is a bit annoyed with him.

“Ow, what the fuck was that for?” He looks around the table before his eyes settle on Louis. “I know it was you,” He mutters.

“Yeah, well you deserve it.” Louis pouts like a child and hisses when Harry pinches his thigh, giving him a look.

Niall squawks, “What did I do?” He looks to a spaced out and sleepy Liam for help and gets nothing in return but a little smile.

Zayn’s sighs, “He’s right you deserve it for this idea. My voice is literally mangled and Liam has never been so drained of energy in his life. Anyways they refilled the buffet I’m getting us some food.” Liam is practically asleep at the table, stirring awake when his head falls too far back. 

"M' not that tired," Liam mumbles, jerking awake when someone bumps his chair.

Niall throws his hands and goes to join Zayn muttering, “I try and do something nice…the nerve…” 

Once they’ve all gotten food and Louis has kicked Niall’s shin a few goods time and Liam has gotten some coffee in them things settle. Louis does his best to not show the hand with the ring finger on it, and Harry normally always has a ring or two on so nobody bats an eye at it.

Niall looks at all of them. "So what all happened last night that you all look dead in the eyes? All we did was go to a club and then to karaoke." He points to himself, "And I came out looking as good as ever," Louis kicks him again but misses and accidental kicks Liam.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Liam pouts, looking directly at Louis. "Why did you kick him and not me?"

"It was a mistake, sorry Liam." Louis directs his glare at Niall and gets another pinch from Harry.

"How about we all kick Niall later and decide what to do today?" Harry says, finishing the rest of his orange juice. "Anyways, Louis and I have some things to take care of so we won't be-"

Zayn sighs, "Oh thank god. I thought it was going to take you two forever."

Louis gives him a look and dries to kick him but Zayn doges and ends up kicking Louis which, actually does hurt like hell. "Zayn, whatever your thinking…rethink. We're just…going to the uhh spa actually. Get _friendly_ messages."

Liam perks up, "Oh, my and Zayn were actually going later on after lunch if you wanted to tag along."

"Sorry Liam," Harry says before Louis can. "But we…already made reservations…"

"Yesterday actually," Louis chimes in, helping Harry out.

"Which, wow look at the time the friend messages start in an hour! Louis, let's go," They split up the day, promising to meet back at the lobby for lunch and then that’s it. They’re taking a taxi to the club they were at last night and googling the nearest chapel which…actually is extremely helpful seeing as that’s exactly what their drunk asses searched last night, albeit with shittier spelling.

Harry squints at the screen. “We went to the famous Graceland Wedding Chapel. Which is two blocks away from here.” 

Louis groans at the idea of walking in this heat, his fringe already starting to stick to his forehead, but sucks it up and only complains a little bit before they’re standing in the well air-conditioned lobby of the chapel. The inside looks exactly how Louis imagined it, reddish-pink floors with flowers in every corner, white walls with cupid decorations and hearts everywhere. A few photographs of the actual legit weddings they’ve done here, and a cardboard cut out of a Johnny Cash impersonator advertising their service. Louis at least hopes they got whatever package comes with him.

They walk up to the front desk and are immediately greeted with a bright smile. “Oh my, you two love birds are back!” The receptionist says in a sweet southern drawl. She shakes her head, “I have to say, you guys had the sweetest vows and everything. Oh! We have your photos all ready and everything is official now! Father Thomas just got back.”

Louis looks to Harry who looks to Louis. They both stare at each other for a little bit before turning their attention back to…Beth, as her name tag reads. Harry clears his throat, “Umm, Beth…what do you mean by everything is official?”

She gives them a strange look, placing a folder on the counter with the title Tomlinson and Styles wedding on top. “Oh, I meant that Father Thomas just dropped all the paperwork off. So you’re officially married… Am I making sense?”

Louis’s heart just about stops as the blood rushes to his head. He vaguely hears Harry explaining to her what happened but he actually can’t hear anything but ringing in his ears because…they’re too late. And now they are actually married, and now Louis will have to go through a divorce and tell people he got drunk in Las Vegas and married his best friend. Louis snaps out of it. 

“Oh no,” Beths whispers. “Father Thomas! We have a code zero!”

Harry wipes at the sweat on his brow, “Uhh, What’s a code zero?”

Beth looks between them, her eyebrows pinched and face getting a bit pink. “It’s what you just described to me. A couple getting married and then realizing they were drunk and made a mistake.”

Louis frowns, “But we aren’t even to-”

Nothing, nothing in the whole world could have prepared Louis for what Father Thomas looked like. Yeah, he was an old bloke with grey hair and beard to match but he stood tall and firm with a baby blue three-piece suit on and a pink cowboy hat. He had rainbow cuff links and pink cowboy boots to match his hat.

Father Thomas strolls right up to them with a sly smile, “What’s the problem, Beth?” He looks them over, “ _Oh_! The Tomlinson’s, have you come for your pictures?”

Beth speaks up first while they look in awe. “No sir, we have a code zero.”

Father Thomas frowns. “Code zero? With these two? No way, they were so in love last night I almost got a toothache.” He speaks in the same southern drawl that Beth does, and it makes everything he says sound a bit more magically.

“Uhh.” Louis mumbles, “So we actually are friends that got a bit too drunk last night and decided to recreate a Friends episode.”

Father Thomas looks at him with confusion and Harry has to explain it to him. “Basically…we didn’t mean to get married last night. We’re only friends,”

He looks between them and laughs, slapping his knee and wiping away a fake tear. “Woo! You almost got us there. I would have believed it had it not been for your vows.” He points to Harry, “You wouldn’t stop going on about how in love you are and can’t wait to spend the rest of your lives together.” He points to Louis next, eyes going wide. “And you? Whew! There wasn’t a dry eye in the house when you were done. That was a good one boys but we have another couple coming in an hour and they ordered the works so…” He looks between them and clasps his hands.

Beth speaks up for them. “Sir erm…Father, it really is a code zero.”

He looks between them again, the smile on his face slowly turning into a frown. He sighs, “Alright, come to my office.” He starts walking and they both trail after him, sitting down across from him in his tiny office that’s decorated the same way outside. Just with more cupids and vintage records lining the wall. He sighs and takes off his hat, “So, you got drunk and decided to come to a chapel to get married? People who are just friends don’t do that, I’m telling you right now.”

Louis groans, crossing his arms. “Can you tell us how to get a divorce as smoothly as possible? Can’t we just tell them we didn’t mean to get married and they can annul it?” Louis looks over to a quiet Harry, who hasn’t said a word.

Father Thomas shrugs, “I mean you can try, but I’ve been single all my life and have only had three code zeroes happen under my watch. The couples before you either stopped me before I sent them in to get nullified or didn’t go through with it all the way. Too busy falling all over themselves to sign the work. You two? We’re as straight as a whistle. Weren’t falling all over yourselves or acting like actually drunk fools. I never do weddings with drunk couples, but obviously I missed judged. I genuinely want to apologize to you two for this.”

Louis doesn’t say anything else, trying to go over if they need to hurry and try and go get it annulled today or if what they would do if they needed to stay in Vegas.

“Do you have a video?” Harry says, looking like he’s going to be sick as he throws a quick glance towards Louis. “Of our vows I mean. Or is it just the photos.” Which is not that bad of an idea seeing that Louis can't really remember all last night except bits and pieces. Mostly having to do with them already standing at the altar, but he can't remember anything that was said to them or what they said at all.

Father Thomas looks at Harry intently before typing something into his computer and turning it around for them to see. It’s a grainy video of them standing at the altar with Beth and Father Thomas. They both look so happy, and Louis watches himself in the video. His smile so bright even behind the white veil, and Harry’s is just as big behind his. 

_Father Thomas is in an all-white suit with rainbow boots and hat. “Who would like to speak their vows first?”_

_Of course, like the utter sap he is, Harry starts first. “I…I love you so much, Louis. You’re my best friend, and I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Ever since we met,” He laughs a bit as he tears up, “thanks to Niall dragging you to my study group which was his idea by the way, and we just hit it off so well I knew that you were it for me. I’d been…holding my feelings in for so long, so long, Lou. But uhh, yeah I love you so much.”_

_Father Thomas nods and then turns his attention to Louis motioning him to go next. Louis watches himself fidget for a second before sighing. He can tell that he’s nervous from the way his hands slightly shake. “Oh, wow I…I obviously love you, too. You’re…you’re just so…you ya know? Like, alright, you almost make me laugh even when your jokes aren’t funny and no one else is laughing. And you always make me so happy, especially when you come around to mine and bring me a bagel and make me some tea. Which, like you actually know how I like my tea, it’s like you’ve always known or whatever. And you always push me to be a better version of myself. Like when I kept putting off my application for the program at my job. You pushed me and I got it and I would have never done something like that if I didn’t have you to believe in me. You always cheer me up when I’m sad, and okay this is random but we do it so much, but I love when we make pizzas together. Like last time, when you looked at me, while I was singing ABBA and making a mess, and it’s not like how everyone looks at me or…or how you look at everyone else. You look at me like I’ve hung the stars all for you, and like the sun shines out of my ass. You look at me, with so much love sometimes I can’t stand it. All I hope is that I look at you the same way, and…yeah, I love you so much.”_

Louis wipes away the wetness under his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. The room is quiet, save for the loud sounds of the air conditioner, but no one has said anything. And Louis is too scared to look over at Harry because he just watched a video of his very drunk self spilling his heart out to his best friend. All of the things he had been wanting to say, all the things he tried to keep bottled up. All laid out bare and in the open. No wonder Father Thomas thought they weren’t joking.

“Look,” Father Thomas starts. “I will give you the name of the place I go to, but all I’m saying is, is that for two friends you two got a lotta love for each other. A love I haven’t seen in a while, and the real couples that come in don’t have half the things to say that you two do. I watched…probably for the first time, you two say you genuinely love each other. And now you watched it too, and I can tell that those were things you all have been wanting to say for a while judging by your tears and the way you can’t even look at each other.” Father Thomas grabs a piece of paper and writes something down, sliding it over to them and turning his computer back around. “That’s the address of the office, nothing get’s nullified until six when the office closes, so you have a bit of time to go and sort everything out. Just tell them what you told me, your only friends and it was a mistake.” With that, they get sent away as a happy couple and their party makes their way inside. The paper with the address is hot in Louis’ hands. He looks down at it before finally looking over towards Harry.

“So…what should we uhh do?” Louis asks, stuffing the paper into his pocket.

Harry looks over at him and shrugs, his face blotchy and eyes wet. “I don’t know. I told my best friend that I loved it him last night and he’s looking at me like…like I’m a stranger.”

“Harry-”

“I just want to go back to the hotel and eat something and just…can we do this a little bit later? Can you give me two hours just to…” He groans rubbing at his temple, “fuck I don’t know.”

Louis nods, and they’re silent for the drive back to the hotel. They have lunch with the boys and everything is noticeably off. Harry doesn’t say anything to anyone, doesn’t even offer cute little antidotes or crack any jokes. Sometimes he’ll smile at something one of the boys says but other than that he just plays with the ring on his finger and eat his food in silence.

Back at the hotel, it’s a bit awkward seeing as they share a room and they had to cancel their plans with the rest of the boys today to go get a divorce. Louis waits on his bed as Harry changes into something more appropriate for the weather outside than the jeans he was wearing. He looks to Louis, but only for a second, “Let’s go.”

Louis doesn’t move from his place on the bed, just stares at the back of Harry’s head and watches his flex his fingers. 

He turns around, his eyes wet and red. “Louis…I don’t understand?” His lips quiver, and it’s like everything in Louis just…stops. He thinks about all the times he should have said something sooner, all the times he stopped himself and told himself it wasn’t the right time or a good idea. All the knowing looks Liam gave him when he would catch Louis staring at Harry. All the feelings he tried to suppress because there was just no way Harry loved him back the same way Louis did. All the times he caught Harry staring right back at him, with that same look Louis talked about in his vows.

“Christ, I just…we’re so fucking obvious.” Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. “Like…all the looks and the pining and the…fuck, it was just all there. But we were too stubborn to even realize that it wasn’t one-sided, that when one of us looked away the other stared right back.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head, tears falling. “Yeah, I thought I was being so slick and that nobody noticed and then Zayn comes up to me and is like ‘so when you going to make a move and stop looking at Louis like he’s your lover that was lost at sea’ and I remember being so shocked and I didn’t even realize that it was written all over my face. And fuck, I can’t believe it took us getting married to finally see that we’re in love with each other.”

Louis wipes at his tears laughing, “Well, can’t wait to tell our children how we feel in love after the wedding.”

“We umm…we have two hours before they close. What should we do?” Harry points to the hotel clock which is…actually not the correct time at all. 

“Umm, Harry that clock is wrong.” He pulls out his phone and see’s that it’s actually eight minutes after six. He stands and shows Harry and they both look at each other, the time winding down.

“So…does that mean…like we’re actually married?” Harry says like he can’t actually believe it.

Louis drops his phone on the floor and looks at Harry. “I guess, we are…it feels more real than it did this morning.”

Harry steps closer to Louis, and he can feel his breath lightly on his lips. “Maybe it’s because we finally got our heads out of our ass and don’t have to pretend we aren’t actually in love with each other.“ He pulls Louis closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips sighing. “I can’t believe my husband is so sexy, I married right.”

Louis snorts and pulls Harry in by his waist, placing his arms around him and kissing him as gentle as possible but also with as much force as possible. He tries to put just how much he loves Harry into the kiss, all the butterflies in his stomach disappear, and the anxiety he had felt all day washed away with a swipe of Harry’s tongue. Things don’t get too heated, and soon they’re too busy laughing and about how painfully obvious they were to try and kiss each other properly.

“God,” Harry whispers. “I use to fucking…literally anything you would do I would do. Oh, Louis wants to try skinny dip in the pool? Well, guess who is two meters behind already pulling his trousers down.” Harry cuddles his face into Louis’s neck. “Fuck, I can’t believe it. I fucking love you, you know that? My balls almost froze off because I was so in love with you. I would just…literally do anything just because I would be doing it with you.”

Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head, his face heating up. “I love you too, love. Also, you should have seen me. I make this embarrassing face where my mouth literally turns into a v and I can barely see out of my eyes because I’m trying my hardest not to smile. It’s like that frog face you make.”

Harry gasps, “Frog face? I don’t have a frog face!” 

Louis grins and looks down at where their fingers are tangled together, and the two infinity symbols line up right next to each other. Then reality dawns on him again, “Oh Christ, how are we going to tell the boys…and our families that we are the most predictable people that go to Vegas. Gamble once and then get hitched while drunk and stay together. Our life could actually be a fucking movie. Do you think Zayn would direct it?”

Harry snorts and cuddles closers, “Zayn would never but Liam would. Niall can edit it and makes us look good. We’ll star as ourselves. As far as telling everyone, we will get there when we get there. But Christ, my mum is going to be so pissed she misses our wedding we just might have a second. But let’s make out a little bit more first.”

And who is Louis to deny something like that?

∞

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! [Tumblr post I made about this here](https://leedsau.tumblr.com/post/615923258341113856/i-know-it-would-feel-like-infinity-by-aiienharry)


End file.
